"Condor over Yonder" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START -- 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes into the first class cabin, where Sierra is seen laying on the sofa, bawling* 17:01 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: :'( 17:01 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: So... lonely... 17:01 * Heather13 knocks on first class door. 17:01 <@Heather13> Sierra? 17:01 <@Heather13> Can I come in? :3 17:02 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: NO. 17:02 <@Heather13> :| 17:02 <@Heather13> Uhhh... 17:02 <@Heather13> Are you SURE you don't want any company? 17:02 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *sobbing* 17:02 <@Heather13> I've got... 17:02 <@Heather13> Stories about Tyler. 17:03 <@Heather13> :D 17:03 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *sniffles* Okay. 17:03 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: I guess some info wouldn't hurt. 17:03 * Heather13 walks in and sits by Sierra. 17:03 <@Heather13> Awesome! c: 17:03 <@Heather13> Well, actually, it's not REALLY a story. 17:03 <@Heather13> It's more like... advice. 17:04 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Advice? :o 17:04 <@Heather13> I'm really concerned about you and Tyler. 17:04 <@Heather13> When I see you guys fight, it... 17:04 <@Heather13> Breaks my heart! 17:04 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: I didn't even know you had one of those, Heather. o_o 17:04 <@Heather13> Riiight. 17:05 <@Heather13> Like I was saying, I think you, me, and Tyler share a special bond. 17:05 <@Heather13> We're the last three remaining Amazons. 17:05 <@Heather13> We braved through weeks and weeks of this dumb game, and you two are about to throw ALL that hard work away over a silly fight? :( 17:05 <@Heather13> I mean. 17:05 <@Heather13> I would LOVE for you two to make up. 17:05 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Awww, well... 17:06 <@Heather13> Like, REALLY, Sierra, I. 17:06 <@Heather13> Really need this. :| 17:06 <@Heather13> Like seriously. 17:06 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Um. Okay? 17:06 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Self-centered much? >~> 17:06 <@Heather13> (conf) If I can't get Sierra and Tyler back together by tonight, I might not make it past elimination. Sierra and Tyler are fighting, Alejandro and Duncan are allied... the only people left to help are Geoff and Blaineley, and BOTH of them hate me! Guess it's time to play matchmaker. 17:07 <@Heather13> I have a good idea. 17:07 <@Heather13> Why don't I talk to him? :3 17:07 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Sure. :D 17:07 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: As long as you don't lie about anything. :@ 17:07 <@Heather13> Me? LIE?! 17:07 <@Heather13> HAHAHAHA, oh, Sierra! You're HILARIOUS. 17:08 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: :| 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes into the economy class section; Alejandro and Tyler are seen sitting on a bench while Blaineley, Duncan, and Geoff sit on a bench opposite them* 17:08 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Exhales sharply* 17:08 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Wow, with Courtney gone, it's like I'm a new man! 17:08 <+Geoff|> I don't know, dude. 17:08 <+Geoff|> I kinda miss her. :-/ 17:09 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Pffft. Easy for you to say. 17:09 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: You weren't the one she was constantly trying to eliminate! 17:09 <+Geoff|> Okay, well. Fair enough. 17:09 <+Geoff|> But what about Alejandro? 17:09 * Blaineley overhears Geoff and leans in closer. 17:09 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Don't worry, man. I've got my eye on him. 17:10 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: And the next time he loses, he's history. 17:10 <+Blaineley> :o 17:10 <+Blaineley> (conf) Looks like Duncan and Geoff are trying to get rid of Alejandro. Too bad they don't know our secret weapon: Chef. He'll find a way to make us win, and when we do, I'LL be the one laughing. *attempts to cackle, begins choking violently* 17:10 * Heather13 walks into economy class and sits by Tyler. 17:10 <+Tyler|> So? What'd she say? 17:10 <@Heather13> Sierra thinks you two need some... "talk time". 17:11 <+Tyler|> I don't wanna talk to her! >.> 17:11 <+Tyler|> Not until she apologizes, anyway. 17:11 <+Tyler|> She practically let me die last challenge. 17:11 <@Heather13> Did I say "talk time"? 17:11 <@Heather13> What I REALLY meant to say was, she apologized. 17:11 <+Tyler|> She did? o_o 17:12 <@Heather13> Totally; she feels AWFUL about what she did. 17:12 <@Heather13> In fact, she wants you to pretend like it NEVER happened. Ever! 17:12 <+Tyler|> Wow. 17:12 <+Tyler|> Well, if she admits what she did was wrong, I'll forgive her. 17:12 <@Heather13> Great. :3 17:12 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Pokes head into loser class* 17:13 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Whisper* Psssssssssst! Heather! *signals her over* 17:13 <@Heather13> :| 17:13 <@Heather13> Ummm. One sec! 17:13 * Heather13 zips over to Sierra. 17:13 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: What were you two talking about? o_o 17:13 <@Heather13> Tyler told me he feels AWFUL about getting mad at you. 17:14 <@Heather13> He says you're completely blameless. 17:14 <@Heather13> You're a strong, independent girl and you make your OWN choices. 17:14 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Eeeeeee! This is GREAT. :3 17:14 <@Heather13> The only thing is... 17:14 <@Heather13> Tyler doesn't want you to mention it to him. 17:14 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: What? :| 17:15 <@Heather13> I know it sounds weird, but boys don't like talking about their feelings, especially not with people they LIKE. 17:15 <@Heather13> Try to forget that this whole thing ever happened. Start fresh. :3 17:15 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: But that's bad for relationships! D: 17:15 <@Heather13> Oh, please. 17:15 <@Heather13> You're never going to get another boyfriend anyway, so WHY does it matter? >.> 17:15 <@Heather13> Now GO KISS! *pushes Sierra at Tyler* 17:16 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: :| 17:16 <+Tyler|> :| 17:16 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Uh, hi. :) 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over outside of the plane in Rapa Nui, where the contestants are seen being approached by Chris* 17:16 * ChrisMcLean walks over to the final seven dressed in traditional Easter Island garments. 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Welcome, folks, to Easter Island! 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Also known as Rapa Nui. c: 17:17 <+Geoff|> Dude. 17:17 <+Geoff|> What are you wearing? xD 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> They're traditional Easter Island garments, my man. 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> And frankly... I think I pull them off! 17:18 <@Heather13> *mumbles* I don't. 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> I HEARD that. 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> And if you wanna move onto the challenge, you're gonna have to stop talking. 17:18 <+Alejandro> Go ahead, Chris. 17:18 <+Alejandro> Clearly SOME of us don't know how to hold their tongue... @Heather 17:18 <@Heather13> (conf) Hmph. Says the boy kissing everything in SIGHT! Jerk. 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the contestants standing around twelve giant stone heads, each carved to resemble a contestant eliminated from the season* 17:19 <+Alejandro> These look... disturbingly similar. 17:19 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: It's everyone that's been voted out. :o 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Correct-a-mundo, Sierra! 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Today, you, our final seven, are going on a highly traditional Easter Island egg hunt. 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Speaking of traditional... TRADITIONAL feathered Rapa Nui headdresses, anyone? :D 17:20 * ChrisMcLean reaches into a basket and tosses everyone colored headdresses; blue for Alejandro, pink for Blaineley, green for Duncan, yellow for Geoff, red for Heather, purple for Sierra, and orange for Tyler. 17:20 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Ugh, seriously? >~> 17:20 <+Blaineley> One sec! 17:20 * Blaineley runs off. 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Where is she going? :@ 17:21 <+Blaineley> *loud crashing noises are heard off-screen* 17:21 <+Blaineley> *runs back holding a bedazzled headdress, puts it on* 17:21 <+Blaineley> :D 17:21 <+Geoff|> :| 17:21 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: ... 17:21 <+Alejandro> o_o 17:22 <+Blaineley> (conf) Whaaat? Everything's better with glitter. >.> 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Hidden in these head things are a bunch of colored eggs that match the color of your... head... thing... 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Your challenge today is to find three eggs in your color, make your way the dangerous underground cavern system, and book it all the way up to the highest point of the island! 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> And if you drop an egg, you'll have to come all the way back here for a replacement. xD 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> First one to reach the top of the island wins a BIG advantage in part two. 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Go! 17:23 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Mind if I search with you, Tyler? :) 17:23 <+Tyler|> Oh! Yeah, sure. 17:23 <+Tyler|> After all, we ARE dating again. 17:23 <@Heather13> Awww! Anybody got a camera? 17:23 <@Heather13> You two are SO cute. :3 17:23 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Thanks, Heather, but you've done enough already. :) 17:24 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Convincing Tyler to own up to his mistake was the best thing you've ever-- 17:24 <+Tyler|> Whoa whoa whoa, what? 17:24 <+Tyler|> I didn't own up to anything. 17:24 <+Tyler|> Heather told me you apologized. :@ 17:24 <@Heather13> :| 17:25 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: :o 17:25 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: I DID NOT. :-@ 17:25 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: I have nothing to apologize FOR! 17:25 <+Tyler|> Well, neither do I. >.> 17:25 * Tyler| storms off. 17:25 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Furiously storms off* 17:26 <@Heather13> *sigh* Great. :s 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Alejandro searching through Justin's head for a second egg* 17:26 * Blaineley walks over to Justin's head with Chef and calls out to Alejandro. 17:26 <+Blaineley> No need to search, Alejandro! 17:26 <+Blaineley> We've got Chef on our side, remember? ;) 17:26 <+Alejandro> *jumps onto the ground* 17:27 <+Alejandro> How is Chef going to assist us in a challenge like this? 17:27 * ChefHatchet pulls out two blue eggs and three pink eggs, smirking. 17:27 <+Alejandro> Ohhh. I see what you're getting at. xD 17:27 * Alejandro snickers and runs into the cave with Blaineley and Chef. 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Heather searching through Leshawna's head for a third egg* 17:28 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Yo, Heather! 17:28 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: You better start moving. Your boyfriend started making his way through the cave like ten minutes ago. 17:28 <@Heather13> Ugh! He is NOT my boyfriend. 17:28 <@Heather13> And how did he get his eggs so quickly? :@ 17:28 * Heather13 reaches inside Leshawna's head and pulls out a third red egg. 17:28 <@Heather13> *jumps off the giant head* YES! Leshawna FINALLY came through. 17:29 <@Heather13> For once. c: 17:29 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Rolls eyes* 17:29 <@Heather13> You're awfully smug for someone who doesn't have ANY of his eggs. 17:29 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Who said I haven't finished searching? 17:29 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: I already got my eggs. I'm waiting on Geoff. 17:29 <+Geoff|> *hops off Lindsay's head and walks over to Duncan* 17:30 <+Geoff|> Got 'em! 17:30 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Let's move, dude! 17:30 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Starts running into the cave with Geoff* 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Tyler searching through Cody's head for a third egg* 17:30 <+Tyler|> *pulls out an egg* Awesome. :D 17:30 * Heather13 walks over to Tyler, holding three of her eggs. 17:31 <@Heather13> Hey! Are you almost finished? >.> 17:31 <+Tyler|> Just scored my last egg. 17:31 <+Tyler|> What about you? 17:31 <@Heather13> I've got three right here. 17:31 <@Heather13> But that's not the point. I think we need to talk about what's going on between you and Sierra. 17:31 <+Tyler|> What, how you lied to us both so you could win our votes? >.> 17:32 <@Heather13> Okay, that wasn't the best idea in THEORY. 17:32 <@Heather13> But I don't get what the big deal is. Can't you BOTH just say sorry and move on? 17:32 <+Tyler|> She left me for dead! 17:32 <+Tyler|> I'm her boyfriend. I deserved to be rescued. :( 17:32 <@Heather13> First of all, she did NOT "leave you for dead". 17:32 <@Heather13> You were slightly injured, not even badly enough to get immunity. 17:33 <+Tyler|> She still didn't rescue me. :s 17:33 <@Heather13> For ONCE in her life, she put the game before her boyfriend. 17:33 <@Heather13> I would have done the EXACT same thing. 17:33 <+Tyler|> So what? You think I don't have a right to be mad? 17:33 <@Heather13> Maybe you do, but you need to stop treating her like a mom. 17:33 <@Heather13> She's your girlfriend, and this fight is stupid and unnecessary. 17:34 <+Tyler|> *sigh* I guess you're right. :( 17:34 <@Heather13> Look, just... 17:34 <@Heather13> Go find Sierra and make up with her. 17:34 <@Heather13> I'll carry your eggs to the finish. 17:34 <+Tyler|> Thanks Heather. You're actually not that bad! 17:34 <+Tyler|> I'm sorry about all that horrible stuff I said to you back in season one. 17:35 <+Tyler|> And all those times I made everyone laugh at you. xD 17:35 <@Heather13> (conf) I'm "not that bad"? I can't believe it. I think I actually just made a... FRIEND. And did something... NICE for someone? Snap OUT of it, Heather! Next thing you know, you'll be having tea parties with Beth and her creepy stuffed dolls! *shudders* 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Alejandro, Blaineley, and Chef running through the underground cave system* 17:35 <+Blaineley> We're almost there! 17:35 <+Alejandro> Are you sure? 17:35 <+Alejandro> We've passed that rock at least four times! 17:36 <+ChefHatchet> I think we're goin' in circles. :s 17:36 <+Blaineley> Just SHUT UP and let me focus! 17:36 <+Blaineley> I know exactly where I'm going. 17:36 <+Alejandro> But... 17:36 <+Blaineley> I said, let it GO, Al! 17:36 * Alejandro stops running abruptly. 17:37 <+Blaineley> Hey! Why are you stopping? 17:37 <+Blaineley> *stops* 17:37 <+Alejandro> What did you call me? :@ 17:37 <+Blaineley> Wha- 17:37 <+Blaineley> Well, I didn't- 17:37 <+Alejandro> Take that name back or I'm NOT moving! 17:38 <+Blaineley> What, "Al"? 17:38 <+Blaineley> What's the big deal? That's your name, isn't it? 17:38 <+Blaineley> "Al"? 17:38 <+Alejandro> I assure you, Blaineley. 17:38 <+Alejandro> You do not want to keep saying that name. >.> 17:38 <+Blaineley> Al, Al, Al, Al, Al, Al, Al! 17:38 <+Blaineley> See? It's not hurting anyone. xD 17:39 <+Alejandro> NOT YET. 17:39 * Alejandro picks Blaineley up. 17:39 * Alejandro throws her far below into the cave. 17:39 <+Blaineley> WHOA, WH-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *falls* 17:39 <+Alejandro> *starts walking off* 17:39 <+ChefHatchet> *grabs Alejandro* Hey! 17:40 <+ChefHatchet> What'd you do that for? :@ 17:40 <+Alejandro> She was testing my patience. <.< 17:40 <+ChefHatchet> Hmph. 17:40 <+ChefHatchet> Now how am I supposed to get myself a spin-off? 17:40 <+Alejandro> Not my problem. 17:40 <+Alejandro> Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go win. 17:41 * Alejandro smugly walks off. 17:41 <+ChefHatchet> :-@ 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Duncan and Geoff running out of the cavern system, followed by the other contestants (minus Blaineley)* 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> And the winners are... Duncan and Geoff! 17:41 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Sweet! 17:41 <+Geoff|> Oh yeah! 17:42 <@Heather13> But they only win part ONE, right? 17:42 <@Heather13> There's still a second challenge. 17:42 <+Geoff|> There is? :| 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Heather's right, Geoff. 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> In order to win invincibility from tonight's vote, you must climb up this rock pillar all the way up to... 17:42 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: A giant condor nest?! D: 17:43 * ChrisMcLean snickers. 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> No one said it'd be easy. xD 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Once you've reached the top of the pillar, deliver all three eggs you guys stole to Mama Condor. 17:43 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: "Stole"!? :@ 17:43 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: We were only doing what you told us to! >~> 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Chillaaax, nobody's accusing you guys. 17:44 <@ChrisMcLean> I mean, except her. xD 17:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Did you know that female condors even BIGGER than the dude birds? 17:44 <+Tyler|> How big? O_O 17:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Twelve-foot wingspan. :p 17:44 <@ChrisMcLean> *the final seven, and Chris, suddenly hear the condor squawking loudly from above* 17:44 <@Heather13> :o 17:45 <+Alejandro> *gulps* 17:45 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: :| 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> So, we all set to go? ^_^ 17:45 <+Geoff|> Wait, what about our reward?! @Chris 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. 17:45 * ChrisMcLean tosses Duncan and Geoff each one handwoven basket. 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> While the rest of these losers have to carry their eggs up with their hands, you two have scored yourselves handwoven baskets! 17:46 <+Tyler|> Awww, man. :( 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Ready... set... GO!!! 17:46 * Heather13 runs over to the pillar and starts climbing. 17:46 <+Geoff|> Seeya at the top! @Duncan 17:46 <+Geoff|> *starts climbing with basket slung over arm* 17:47 <+Alejandro> *cartwheels over, starts climbing with eggs in one hand* 17:47 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Climbs up the pillar* 17:47 <+Tyler|> *begins climbing* 17:47 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Ooooo, this should be fun! *Climbs* 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Hmmm. 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Does anyone know where Blaineley is? 17:48 * ChefHatchet runs out of the cave holding a beat-up Blaineley in his arms. 17:48 <+Alejandro> O_O 17:48 <+Alejandro> ¡Qué horrible! 17:48 <+Blaineley> *hops out of Chef's hands and runs over to bottom of the rock* 17:48 <+Blaineley> ALEJANDRO, YOU TRAITOR! 17:48 <+Blaineley> YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS. 17:49 * Blaineley starts climbing rapidly up the pillar towards Alejandro. 17:49 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: What's her deal? 17:49 <+Blaineley> Out of my way! :@ *slaps Sierra in his face* 17:49 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Ow! 17:49 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Loses balance, falls* 17:49 * Tyler| grabs Sierra's wrist. 17:49 <+Tyler|> Not on my watch! :) 17:50 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: :D 17:50 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Tyler! 17:50 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: You saved me! 17:50 <+Tyler|> I guess I owed you, huh! 17:50 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: <3 17:50 <+Alejandro> Blaineley! Watch what you say now! 17:51 <+Alejandro> You don't want to reveal anything that you'll regret later... 17:51 <+Blaineley> LIKE WHAT? OUR SECRET ALLIANCE? 17:51 <+Blaineley> THE SECRET'S ALREADY OUT, BLAH-LEJANDRO! 17:51 * Alejandro bites lip. 17:51 <@Heather13> Alliance? 17:51 <@Heather13> You were in an alliance with HER? >.> 17:52 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Pffft. Typical. 17:52 <+Blaineley> That's right! We had an illegal alliance with Chef! 17:52 <+Blaineley> And those jerks pulled one over on me! :@ 17:52 <+ChefHatchet> For the record, I didn't have nothin' to do with it. :s 17:52 <+Blaineley> OH, SHUT IT, MORON. @CHEF 17:52 <+Blaineley> AND YOU. @ALEJANDRO 17:53 * Blaineley grabs Alejandro by his foot and pulls him down. 17:53 <+Blaineley> HYA! 17:53 <+Alejandro> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! 17:53 * Alejandro falls to the bottom and lands on his eggs. 17:53 <@Heather13> What a lying little... *reaches the top* 17:53 <@Heather13> Hey? I'm at the top? 17:54 <@Heather13> I'M AT THE TOP! I WIN! 17:54 <@Heather13> *drops eggs into Mama Condor's basket* 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> CONGRATULATIONS TO HEATHER! 17:54 <@Heather13> Thanks, my sweet condor. 17:54 <@Heather13> Now, I'm in the final six. ;) 17:54 <+Alejandro> Great. :@ 17:55 <+Geoff|> *groans* 17:55 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: >~> 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> -- BARF BAG CEREMONY -- 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> And it's time for the votes! 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> The first person to be nominated for the Drop of Shame is Duncan. 17:55 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Rolls eyes* 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Next vote... Blaineley... 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> One more for Duncan, another for Blaineley... 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> A third vote for Blaineley, and ANOTHER vote for Blaineley, and... 17:56 <@Heather13> Hey, where are all the votes for Alejandro? :@ 17:56 <@Heather13> Why did Duncan receive votes and not him? 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> I know the guy cheated and all, but the producers said if he got eliminated tonight, it could result in another lawsuit. 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Ever since Courtney sued the show, we've been super-cautious of what is fair and what isn't. 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> And technically, he never BROKE his eggs. Blaineley did! 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> So he's immune and she's OUTTA here. xD 17:57 <+Blaineley> Oh, no I'm NOT. :-@ 17:57 <+Blaineley> *runs the other way and bumps into Chef* 17:57 * ChefHatchet picks Blaineley up. 17:57 <+Blaineley> Ugh! Lemme go, you big oaf! 17:58 * ChefHatchet walks toward the plane door. 17:58 * Blaineley tries to grab a parachute. 17:58 <+ChefHatchet> *heaves Blaineley out of the way* 17:58 <+Blaineley> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! 17:58 <+ChefHatchet> THAT WAS FOR INSULTING MY BODY. >~> 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Awww. Nice work, Chef. :3 17:59 <+ChefHatchet> Thanks, man. 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> You're still in trouble though. xD 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> *turns to camera* Will Alejandro and Chef patch things up? And who's going for the next drop? 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Come back next week for another international challenge! 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> And another SHOCKING elimination on GLOBAL! 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA!!! 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- C C C